This invention concerns rotary bending tools of the type including a rocker rotationally mounted in a partially cylindrical seat in a saddle, tools used to form bends along an edge of a sheet metal workpiece by wrapping around an edge of an anvil die. The rocker has a lengthwise V-shaped recess which wraps the edge of sheet metal blank around an anvil die edge as the saddle is driven down in a press, the rotation of the rocker as it descend wrapping the sheet material around the lower die edge.
Such devices are used in high volume production of formed steel panels and thus are subject to considerable wear. Rockers for long length rotary bending tools have heretofore been constructed of very high strength alloys which are hardened prior machining, necessitating costly post hardening machining to very close tolerances as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,931.
Also, sophisticated lubricating systems have been developed due to the demanding nature of this process to reduce tool wear in high volume production applications.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a lower cost simpler rotary bender which can be constructed in long lengths and used in high production volume applications.